Understanding
by ADdude
Summary: Kuyou Suou studies Kyon. She tries to understand what he is to her and what he brings out to her. This means watching him sleep. So a little odd. One-shot.


Understanding

Disclaimer: I do not own Haruhi Suzumiya or any elements from the series.

* * *

The place is Kyon's room. It's the dead of night, the time of the night when there is no sound or even light. Even nocturnal animals are asleep or resting at this point. Kyon is asleep in his warm bed unconcerned about the world around him. His family cat Shamisen curled up on his chest sleeps sharing his warmth.

It seems like a peaceful night but it's not all as it seems as the calico opens it's eyes. It's eyes shift from side to side and he lets out a small hiss. He gets on his feet to run or to claw at some danger.

If someone were watching the scene they wouldn't understand the felines actions but thats changes a as a young women suddenly appears in the room. As if out of the shadows she becomes visible. She appears like a small teenaged girl expressionless like a doll with silver eyes and pale skin contracting her ebony hair that reaches to her calves. She is wearing the dark school uniform from Kouyouen.

She reaches out a hand and pets the cats head. The creature pushes his head towards the hand and she begins to scratch it's ears and Shamisen begins to to purr at her actions. She's seen him do that before when he pets the cat. The animal rest it's head back down and goes to sleep after a few minutes.

She is known as Kuyou Suou and she like cats. She could talk about cats for hours she admires how depending on people they still manage to be so autonomous. But she's not there for the cat, she's there for him. Sometimes she comes to watch him sleep.

"Pretty eyes." She mumbles.

He's special to a lot of people, herself included, for reasons she doesn't quiet understand. She wishes she could see his eyes but she knows if she wakes him it will make him angry. He will make her leave. She doesn't really understand his anger. She did what she was told to do. A word was repeated 'kill' she doesn't understand the word or the words 'alive' or 'dead' that the blue haired interface spoke. She doesn't like her. She doesn't understand language why people do things but she did understand she was a threat to him. She doesn't like the thought of him being hurt, that's why she fought her.

She wishes she could express those ideas to him. But language isn't something she has mastered. He made her feel different. She liked being around him, she found that a few meter distance was enough to feel content.

There was so much she wanted to say to him but didn't know how. In her mind things didn't happen like they did for him.

She noticed that he didn't like it when she followed orders, like when she followed the time travelers orders. That incident was one of the reasons she sought autonomy.

She decided to come to his house and watch him sleep. Being around him made her happy. it was something about him that made her different. It must have been why people like Sasaki and Haruhi Suzumiya wanted to be near him. The reason that Ryoko Asakura and Yuki Nagato watched him. Why time travelers and organizations needed him. She wasn't sure she would ever really understand.

She watched him, She wanted him to open his eyes. She really did think his eyes were pretty. She looked into his eyes it was looking right into his soul. She saw who he was and who he could be and who he once was. But just being around him was enough.

So she stood there watching him sleep peacefully.

The sun was starting to rise and she knew soon the little girl would arrive to wake him and she wouldn't be allowed to stay much longer. He would get up, clean his body, eat and go to school where should would not be able to hide from Nagato.

An idea popped in her head, a sort of urge, she had seen other males and females perform an action. She inched her face closer to his. She bent down and pressed her lips to his. His lips were warm. A warm sensation spread across her body if she could she would make it to stay like that.

For a second his eye flickered open and she saw his pretty eyes. The door swung open and a little girl stood there, "Kyon! Wake up!"

Kyon reacted and turned to his sister as he fell out of bed.

He scratched his head, "Did you see something?"

She shook her head and she picked up Shamisen who fell from the bed when Kyon did.

Kyon shook his own head, "Must have been a dream."

He saw something but wasn't sure what and it was only for a second so he discounted it as a dream.

Outside on the street Kuyou Suou looked up to his window. She started to walks towards her school. She is not usually noticed by people but an old lady while watering her garden noticed her walking by and stopped, "What a beautiful smile." She murmured to herself.

The old woman marveled the smile that found its way to Kuyou Suou face.

* * *

Authors Notes: I have no idea. Don't ask. The idea for the story popped in my head and I wrote it. I don't really see Kuyou Suou as evil I see her as ignorant as she doesn't know what is really happening. She doesn't really know the meaning of the word and I don't think she has a grasp on the idea that if someone dies they are not going to be around any more. Maybe I'm reading too much into when she fought Asakura when it seemed to me she was actually worried that Asakura was going to kill Kyon. Frankly I might have actually misread that. Whatever it came me a weird slightly creepy story. Tell me what you think of the story in a review if not thanks for reading whatever this was


End file.
